Romance and Revenge
by The Daily Dude
Summary: When Sonic and Amy are going to have there first child, Sally comes back saying that Sonic promised to marry her. When Sonic won't she uses Knuckles to make Sonic jealous but it makes someone else angry Sonamy and Knuckouge
1. The News

_**Hello everybody, I am now starting a new story, the fourth installment of my Sonamy series.**_

_**Previously in Sonic through the Galaxy: Sonic had asked Amy on a date but when he does Eggman captures her and Sonic and co get teleported to another universe and all get separated; after a while Sonic and co are all back together and soon they all work together to get back to there universe, which is where Sonic ask Amy to marry him.**_

_**Previously on A Hedgehog Wedding: Sonic and Amy got married but thanks to Shadow for telling the news about Sonic and Amy, the whole world knows about it, including Dr. Eggman, and then Eggman capture her on the wedding day and soon Sonic and co go to save her but Eggman escapes with Super Metal Sonic and Super Metal Shadow and with Super Amy, she saves everybody by using Chao Control and then afterwards Sonic and Amy go off to have their great honeymoon together.**_

_**Previously on Honeymoon of Dreams Ruined: Sonic and Amy try to enjoy there honeymoon but David tried to kill Sonic to have Amy for himself but Carly, David's assistant, helps Amy and Sonic to escape but by revealing her own feelings for David.**_

_**So sit back, grab your popcorn, and go wing it.**_

_**Romance and Revenge**_

Amy was inside the doctor's office. She was with her great and heroic, blue hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. The doctor came walking in and said "Congratulations you to, it is positive." Amy immediately gave Sonic a big hug. In response he gave his great smile. Amy ran out with Rouge, Cream, Knuckles, Shadow, and Tails in the waiting room. Amy blurted out, "It is positive." Rouge immediately gave her friend a hug, once done she said "Shadsy, why can't we do anything like that?" Shadow just looked the other way.

Meanwhile, Sonic was walking through the hallway really nervous like. He was thinking "Will I be able to do this? Can I do this? Am I ready to do this?" Once in the waiting room his face turned back to his normal self. Tails and Cream ran up to him and said "Congratulation." Knuckles then walked up to him and just smiled. Shadow said "Okay the faker is done can we go now." Rouge said "Shadsy, what is wrong with you?"

Everybody had gone back to Sonic and Amy's house to celebrate the special occasion. Sonic was still thinking not paying an attention to anything. Tails saw this and walked up to him and said "What is wrong, Sonic?" Sonic just then noticed him and said "Nothing." Tails said "Sonic you should be happy, in just nine months, you and Amy will be parents."

_**Well that is the beginning of this story, and for the people that like M rated stuff look somewhere else, I am not that good of a writer to write stuff like that.**_

_**Random Trivia: In Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games intro Cream is the one holding the gun.**_

_**Please review**_


	2. She knows

_**Sorry I haven't been able to update in a while but I have been busy with my life. Anyway I all hope you like this chapter. One more thing, I am putting this chapter in character POVs or what a character is thinking about and it is my first one so please tell me if I do well at it.**_

_**Romance and Revenge**_

_Sonic's POV_

I was lying in my house. Well actually in Amy and my house. I was just thinking some stuff through. If I was going to be a good parent and if she still remembers that promise I made to her so long ago. Why did I ever promise her that in the first place?

_Tails's POV_

I wonder what Sonic is doing; it has been a week since the news. Amy and Rouge went out for the day, so Sonic should be all by his self. I will go see him.

_Regular POV_

Tails quickly rubbed off some grease he had on him because of him working all day and then opened the door and flew over Sonic's house.

_Sally's POV_

This truly can't be true of what I read in the newspaper. I opened it up again and read.

_Children where will this go next?_

_If you haven't read our newspaper lately you wouldn't know that the world renowned hero, Sonic the Hedgehog, has said something special to Amy Rose. He said "Will you marry me?" Amy agreed and now are happily married but the story doesn't end here, we just were informed that Amy is pregnant and the two will have a child in a little less than 9 months. We don't know anything more but we will inform you when we can._

_**The George Gazette**_

This just can't be true. He promised to marry me. If this is true I will not forgive him and I will make his life horrible.

**

* * *

**

Later that day

_Regular POV_

Sally entered the mall to get something to eat when she saw Amy and Rouge. She hid behind a bush and listened to what they said. She heard Rouge say "So how does Sonic feel about you and him having a child?" Amy responded saying "Last time I checked he loved it." Sally thought "So it is true." Once Rouge and Amy walked away. Sally talked into NICOLE and said "Give me connection to him." "Yes Sally." NICOLE said in response and then Sally said "You know what to do." "Yes my queen."

_**Hope you liked and please review.**_

_**One other thing, on Youtube I saw something called "Full Metal Sonic" it is remade intro of Full Metal Alchemists using Sonic characters which was originally done on Newgrounds (dot) com. I suggest watching it because it is awesome and don't worry about knowing anything about Full Metal Alchemists, I don't and I still love it. I give a link to it but it might not work. **__**.com/watch?v=SoP_JHLQKF8**_


	3. Sweet Dreams

_**Hey everybody, sorry for the long wait but I have been busy, one once I had free time I started playing with awesome pc game, Cave Story, it is great, and afterwards well I got stuck on watching videos on Youtube and Newgrounds, I saw this awesome video series, She's the one, I believe it is on Youtube so you can enjoy it, it is very good, but I am just going on and on, let me start the next chapter, oh and if you want to talk give me a Private Message or in one of my two forums, Sonic Contest, or Crush 40. So here we go.**_

Amy was peacefully sleeping inside Sonic and her house. She was dreaming of the futures she and Sonic would have. Could there be a boy, a girl, twins, triplets, or even more.

**In Amy's Dream**

It was a big white house, with doctors around her, and next to her was her hero and husband, Sonic the Hedgehog. She was in great pain but she was holding Sonic's hand which for some reason always made her calmer. A few minutes later the doctor was saying, "Congratulations, it is a *RING RING RING,*"

**Real Life**

She woke up to see her alarm clock ringing. She got out of bed and went into the kitchen; she saw a note saying,

"Amy, I went out just for a run, be back soon.

Love,

Sonic"

**Meanwhile with Sonic**

Sonic was running through the big green fields just thinking about everything, he was wondering that he was going to be a good father and wondering if the one he had loved so long ago still had remembered his promise to her to not…..

_**Sorry if it short, please review, comment, or anything if you want to, it's your life. (It's my life my heart is like an open highway……..)**_

_**I own nothing, not Sonic, not Amy, not any other sonic characters, or the song "It's my Life,"**_


	4. Cliff Hangers

_**Sorry everybody for the late update but I have been busy, even though now it is winter break, with only less than a week left, completely forgot about my stories. And what is worse that I actually wrote this a long time ago and never submitted it, I am stupid. But many people have been saying in the reviews that my chapters are to shorts and I looked at this and I agree to short so I remade this chapter a bit longer, hope you enjoy it**_

**WITH SONIC**

Sonic was still thinking, so many thought he just couldn't get the all figured out, normally Sonic would be relaxed and would just let the wind take him to his next destination but this time it was different. Sonic's mind was spinning around and around, faster than Sonic usually went. Just then Sonic heard something in the bushes. He looked around and saw nothing, and then out of nowhere, Sally Acorn appeared attacking him with a big bear hug, pretending to be all nice she said, "Sonic long time no see."

Over the years Sonic had learn his lesson about Sally but last time he had agreed to if they met again they would be friends but being with all the news he wasn't for sure she was the same, Sonic said "Hey." Sally then said "Sonic how has life been treating you, wow it is so unexpected of us to running into each other. Sonic nodded in an agreed mint, and then said "Life's been fine."

Sonic was thinking inside his head that maybe Sally hadn't heard about the news but then Sonic's year twitched and just then something was shot at him, it was some kind of shot but as it went in he saw some robotic creature walk across near Sally, as Sonic fell unconscious he heard some weird laughter from Sally.

**WITH AMY**

Amy was outside waiting for Sonic to return but it didn't seem to happen. She waited hours and he never return. Later, Tails walked into the house asking where Sonic was, and Amy replied, "I don't know he said he was going to be back soon but that was this morning and has not returned. Tails waited for a few minutes and by then it was 10 o'clock. Finally Tails hopped into his old tornado and was about to go and leave, Amy walked up to him and said she wanted to come with but before she could get to him, he had already zoomed off.

Then all of a sudden Tails heard a huge scream coming from Amy, he turned around to see……..

_**Cliff hanger, sorry, please join me next time everybody.**_


	5. Tails Adventures

_** Welcome back to a story that I have completely forgotten about, I was so busy, and well I forgot about fanfiction completely, I didn't even check my mail for a couple of months, I just went out.**_

_** Anyway, here is what you have all been waiting for….**_

TAILS POV

I ran as quickly as I could inside but it was no good, I was to late; there was a burst of wind and a streak of blue but then nothing. I wondered what was that what just had happened flew off to the floating island to see if the one and only knucklehead was there.

I soon was at the huge Angel Island, and as usual, Knuckles was guarding it. I talked to him for a while trying to explain what happened. When in the middle of our conversation, another huge burst of blue speed past by but this time in a blink of an eye, the master emerald was stolen. Knuckles quickly ran up towards the altar, being the fool he was quickly blamed Sonic.

KNUCKLES POV

My huge fist punched into the ground knowing that angel island would fall into the ocean. Tails and me flew off and soon we off to see the only person we knew who could do something so evil.

We blasted into Eggman's not so secret base. Eggman said "How did you get into my secret evil base." I cleverly answered "With my awesome treasure hunting skills." Tails then answered, "Actually you put a millions of signs outside with your face on them, who else could of it been?" (SONIC ADVENTURE 2 JOKE) Eggman responded "What do you guys want, I haven't done anything evil, yet?" Then all of a sudden screen lit up on his screen. A dark voice was on it but no actual image, just total darkness. The person on the video said. "Eggman hasn't done anything to do with your friends, Sonic and Amy, or your precious Master Emerald. They all are cleverly hidden in my home. Tails should be very knowledgeable about this place. It was where he grew up. Hopefully he remembers that would ruin all the fun, how bout it Tails can you fine your Aunt's old home.

TAILS POV

I had only called a few people in my life ever Aunt. It had all happened at Knothole. But could this be someone from Knothole is evil, this couldn't be.

_**I hope this was enjoyable, please tell me was this to short or to long because I am typing this late at night. If you didn't get the Sonic Adventure 2 joke, at the end of Pyramid Cave there are bunch of signs with Dr. Robotnk's face on them, it is kind of obvious. Anyway please review. My goal from now on is to update at least once a week, so please if I don't come back in a week tell me, review and say that or PM me. BYE**_


	6. Amy's Confusion

_** Hello, and goodbye, just kidding (try and guess what video game that is from)**_

_** Anyway, warning if you like Sally Acorn, you might be angry about how I treat her, but don't worry everything will be finish off, trust me, at the end everything will be fine (NO SPOILERS, I had a huge idea come into my idea and well I just had to type it now)**_

_**Romance and Revenge**_

WITH AMY

Amy had been unconscious for a couple days. She couldn't remember anything. The last thing she did remember was something super fast as stolen her and for some reason she heard Tails's voice but that was all. She looked around and all she saw was that a room with only a door. She walked up to it and noticed it was locked. Amy was trapped until she saw that the door opened. She saw Sally Acorn. Sally said, "Long time no see, Amy, do you like your new home?" Amy didn't answer she didn't even want to know what was up with her and why she had done something so mean to her. Sally then continued, "You are probably wondering why I captured you here, well it wasn't me, but saying who it was would be spoiling the surprise I have for my darling Sonic." "YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM, HE IS MY HUSBAND!!!!" Amy yelled! Sally snickered and then said, "So the rumors are true Sonic has married you and not you and Sonic are having a baby, or is that just your natural fat self." Amy ignored it and wished she hadn't said what she had just yelled. Sally then said, "Don't worry it isn't my fault why Sonic and me are together, it is Sonic's fault. He proposed to me long ago, but when we were fighting Robotnik well we had rescheduled the wedding, but he promised me that he would marry me and well I am going to make sure he keeps his promise. Amy then yelled, "HE WILL NEVER BE WITH YOU, HE LOVES ME!" "You really think that, have you ever thought why Sonic ran away from you all the time, or why he always ignored you. Don't you think he doesn't love you and the only reason he ever married you was so he could break your heart later and marry me." All of a sudden there was a spark, Amy hadn't noticed it but Sally did. Sally then left in as fast as she could. Amy didn't notice any of the things that Sally had done after she said those things. She thought through all of her memories with Sonic. She thought but deep down inside she knew Sally was wrong her heart told her that Sonic did love her but her brain was telling her something else. She didn't want to admit it but she wasn't quite sure.

_** Sorry if this is short, I know my hardest point is that I write in short chapters but I try to fix that. Anyway I will be typing as much as possible but I am very busy. Have stuff to do. But please review. Plus I am hoping to publish these two chapters at the same time because as I said at the beginning I don't want to forget what I had made up. **_


	7. Sonic's Flashback

_** Welcome back, and here I am with 2 parts in one day. Hooray**_

**Romance and Revenge**

WITH SONIC

Sonic is sitting in his room. Unlike Amy he was locked up. His legs were chained to the wall. Sonic was thinking about what he had only seen a few minutes ago.

FLASHBACK

Sally walked into the room. She said "Well Sonic, I hope you are ready for our wedding." Sonic said, "I will never marry you!" "Well you promised a long time ago that you would but if you don't want to I guess your fat pink weakling is not going to have a fun time." Then all of a sudden a blue streak of speed went by and then he saw Amy on the ground, unconsceince. Sonic tried to get close to her but the chains got him unable to get close to him. Sonic yelled "Let her go!" "Only if you marry me!" Sonic looked done and then said nothing. Then another blue streak went by and Amy left and then Sally walked out of the room.

END FLASHBACK

Sonic tried to find a way to get out of here but it looked like their was nothing he could do until….

_** Sorry for this short chapter I was just hoping for every chapter in this part would be only for one characters part. I will be making another chapter son**_


	8. Shadow meets Someone

_** Well I lied I am doing three chapters in one day. This is a new high for me, The Daily Dude. For a while I forget and I forgot to be daily but now I am being more than Daily. Anyway here we go another chapter from the Daily Dude.**_

**Romance and Revenge**

Shadow was standing around just like himself. Just standing like how he usually was. He just was a loner. When he was standing he saw something. He saw Tails and Knuckles flying through the sky (well Tails flying and in Sonic Adventure 2 they say Knuckles glides but if you look in the Sonic the Hedgehog OVA Movie he is defiantly flying) Shadow ran right after them. Tails and Knuckles flew towards Tails's house to pick up the tornado. Shadow easily got their before them. Tails and Knuckles saw Shadow and before they got to say their usual greeting line but Shadow said "What are you guys doing?" Tails quickly explained everything that happened. Shadow quickly said "well why do you care?" "Because he is our friend." Even though Shadow was Sonic's rival but he didn't want anybody else to defeat him before he proved to Sonic that he was faster and the more powerful hedgehog. Shadow said "Guess you'll want me to help you out." "We would like that but we know you won't" Tails said. "How else are you going to save Sonic?" "Easily punch our ways through." Knuckles said." Shadow then ran off without another word. Tails and Knuckles hopped into the Tornado and headed off to what Tails knew as knothole.

Meanwhile, with Shadow, Shadow was gathering the chaos emeralds. He knew Tails and Knuckles had one for the Tornado. He already had one, as usual. Shadow ran off to where he sensed some more Chaos Emeralds. When he came to the source of it, he was at Club Rouge. He went inside to find out Rouge wasn't home. He then saw the chaos emerald in a huge safe. Shadow easily blasted his way through the safe and grabbed the chaos emerald. He ran away.

Shadow then went towards where he sensed another chaos emerald. He knew that the next chaos emerald was when all of a sudden. He saw a streak of blue but with shadow's powers he easily avoided it and then all of a sudden the blue streak saw. He saw the blue streak that had been causing the trouble. It was Rocket Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic quickly tried to get the emeralds but with Shadow's two chaos emeralds he easily saw what was going to happen with his chaos control. Shadow was getting ready for his battle with the robot. He said "You have no idea what you're up against. I'm Shadow the Ultimate Life Form." Rocket Metal Sonic and Shadow got ready to fight.

_** Please tell me if this was to short or just right.**_


	9. A Not so Nice Welcome

_**This is The Daily Dude and I'm back! I been away for a while but I'm back to kick some butt in Wild Canyon, just kidding. But I'm defiantly back. Now before you start reading I want your opinion something, was this too short, I worked on this chapter for an hour hopefully making it a little longer than usual, and, I want you guys (and girls) giving me your opinion and don't worry if you don't like it, i am rusty so i defiantely want your opinion. (That doesn't mean you guys and tell me to get off of fanfiction like a certain someone that did that to me a while ago. (No i shouldn't say that now everybody is going to feel sorry for me and say this chapter was awesome) but you can give me like helpful tips to improve.**_

_**Chapter 9: A Not so Nice Welcome**_

Tails and Knuckles were flying and soon were landing deep inside Knothole. Sally was expecting them and tried to fool them. Tails immediately walked straight up to her and didn't care for what she was going to say, he just said "Sally where did you take them?" Sally pretended that she didn't know what they were talking about. Tails wasn't happy, but Sally was plotting everything in her head. Sally then said, "If you really think I have whatever you are looking for please go ahead and look around yourself."

Tails and Knuckles, with Sally giving a tour of Knothole to them, looked high and low for their friends but didn't find them.

Meanwhile, Shadow and Rocket Metal Sonic were fighting. Metal blasted straight forward but Shadow tried to dodge it with his Chaos Emerald but Rocket Metal Sonic seemed just as fast when he used Chaos Control and he was punched right in the stomach. Then all of a sudden Shadow noticed Rocket Metal Sonic was being powered by a Chaos Emerald. Shadow then put a smirk on his face and said, well this could be interesting. Rocket Metal Sonic and Shadow seemed to be an equal speed of each other but strength was an actual challenge. They both charged at each other and right before they hit each other Rocket Metal Sonic teleported up into the air and shot a beam at him. Shadow was expecting something along these lines and easily warped somewhere else and blasted Rocket Metal Sonic with a Chaos Spear. Rocket Metal Sonic was pushed straight down into the ground. As Rocket Metal Sonic emerged from the ground Rocket Metal Sonic tried to grab something but Shadow seemed to warp up to him and grabbed what he was trying to get. Rocket Metal Sonic flew away with only having two of his three emeralds remaining with him, while Shadow had grabbed the one he had lost. Shadow then said "Cheap pieces of Metal."

Way down deep into Knothole someone was trying to break out, her metal arm and leg helped her to try to bend the bars but they seemed unbendable. She was still trapped but not completely, she then saw the keys hanging on the wall. She reached for the keys with her arm but her parts seemed worn out and damaged. She tried more and more and eventually….

Meanwhile down deep Sonic was thinking more and more about what he could do, he seemed chained up and his normal attacks he used to get out of situations seemed useless. Sonic wasn't thinking that he kept on trying he had to save himself, save Amy, and save Sally, for what ever reason she was insane, she normally wasn't like this, could this really be the works of her. Sonic thought hard about everything he could do to escape when all of a sudden he sensed a strong force something that wasn't normal, no it wasn't the chaos emeralds, it had to be the Master Emerald. He knew that either Sally was up to something, or Knuckles was looking for him, and he probably wasn't alone.

Unknown to Sonic, both of his guesses were right, Sally was plotting something that included the Master Emerald and Knuckles was there.

Flying through the sky Rocket Metal Sonic was flying straight towards knothole. He quickly sent out a signal back to Sally. Sally was busy with Tails and Knuckles still but as some type of phone she had rang. She picked it up and then said, "Tails and Knuckles can you excuse me for a second?" Then she ran off. Sally said, "What is it you are ruining my plans, and I thought you were looking for the Chaos Emeralds?" Rocket Metal Sonic responded in his own weird words. "Chaos Emerald stolen, someone took it, now I am to weak, do you got Master Emerald?" She said, "Yes," then she hang up and walked back into the room she had left Tails and Knuckles but they were gone. She was mad. She then said "Fools, they will never win." Sally then walked out to where they had left the Tornado and pulled out the emerald.

Tails and Knuckles were busy looking on there own. They still looked high and low but still no sign of them at all. They were getting annoyed they thought for sure they would find their friends here but they couldn't find them until Tails had an idea. They had looked everywhere except for outside. Sally had easily fooled them. Tails quickly ran outside but it was too late, a sudden blast of wind came again, all too familiar. It was Rocket Metal Sonic. He went so fast he had grabbed the Master Emerald right under their noses. Knuckles tried to quick the wind but it wasn't near close enough. Then as Knuckles was punching the wall they were knocked out with no way of escaping.

_**Hope this was good, please review, and had this story or me to your story alert or author alert. This has been The Daily Dude, hope to see you soon.**_


End file.
